Lucky Charm
by Mopsy-Spiral
Summary: What ensues when Kurt finds out that Blaine is a player for the McKinley baseball team.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything Glee related.

* * *

><p>Blaine was always full of surprises that had always kept Kurt on his toes. Blaine wasn't your typical gay and that excited Kurt, way to much than it should. What it meant was that Blaine liked sports, and that included playing them.<p>

"How come you never mentioned this before?" The brunette asked. The two boys were standing in the locker room. Blaine was in his uniform, or as Kurt called it, his "outfit" and the other players were doing whatever players did before they headed for the field. Kurt never really payed much attention to them.

"I have no clue," The shorter boy responded. Blaine even looked dapper in his baseball uniform. Those pants did something wonderful for his ass and it was the only thing Kurt could focus on when it was in his view. He just knew during the game he would have no idea what was happening because his focus would be on one thing and one thing only.

"Good luck out there" Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, "show everyone how amazing you are."

There was nothing but love in those hazel eyes. "I love you, so much" and with that, Kurt gave him one final kiss before the older boy headed out to the field.

Kurt waited patiently in the stands until most of the spectators left. Being just a High School game, most people left right after the last inning and he knew the players took their time in the locker room. Cooling his heels for those minutes were the hardest for him.

McKinley had won the game and the brunette could not have been more proud. While his focus was mainly on a certain body part, he was coherent enough to notice that Blaine had scored a run and caught a few fly balls. Or that's what the people around him were saying. He still didn't know much about the game and fleeting thoughts about Blaine teaching him flitted through his mind.

After was the countertenor deemed a decent amount of time, he gathered up himself and made his way to the locker room. He peeked in and saw that only a few players were left so stepped in and made his way over to Blaine's locker. The dark haired boy wasnt there so he just sat down on the bench and waited.

In the few minutes it took for Kurt to spy Blaine, the rest of the players had left and it was just the two of them in the room. Blaine sauntered over from the shower, glistening and wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Kurt stood, wanting to be closer to his Warbler. Even after transferring, Blaine was still his Warbler.

"Congratulations" Kurt whispered, not knowing exactly why, but it might have something to do with his problem breathing. His boyfriend, HIS boyfriend, just won a game and was standing in front of him, wet from the shower in nothing but a towel.

"It's because of you," the shorter boy smiled, wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist, "You're my lucky charm."

The taller boy closed the small distance that remained between them and kissed Blaine softly on the mouth, then along his jawline and finally his neck, resting on the one spot that never failed to make Blaine go wild.

Kurt guided his Warbler to the benched and forced them both down, the taller boy basically wrapped around the smaller one.

Blaine found Kurt's lips with his own, sucking on them slightly and nipping once in a while. Having found out that the brunette enjoyed that, he tried to do it as often as possible.

"I've been thinking about this the whole game," Kurt admitted, breaking the kiss. "About you. About us. About how much I love you and how much that love grows each day."

There were no words for Blaine. Hazel eyes locked on blue, filled with adoration and love. Kurt meant everything to him and he was determined to show him that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

And because you've made me feel so loved, with all the story favorites and reviews for Backstage, I figured I'd add this little gem for you amazing people.

"_Apple Jacks, Fucking Delicious_"

The morning sun streamed through the open window while a slight breezed agitating the white curtains. Blaine, still bleary from waking up, was just noticing the beautiful birdsong coming from outside when all of a sudden there was a rather large crunch right next to him. Whipping his head around, and causing a muscle to pull in his neck, he was greeted by the site of Kurt snuggled up in the comforter, nearly making love to a bowl, which he presumed held something in it.

"Kurt," the dark haired boy began, "what are you doing?" Messaging his neck, he pushed himself into a sitting position next to his boyfriend. Kurt wrapped his arms protectively around his bowl.

"I am enjoying the most delicious thing on the face of this planet, Blaine Anderson, and you will not come near it." The younger boy dipped his spoon into the bowl and it emerged with a pile of apple-y, cinnamon-y, crunchy goodness heaped on top.

"What are those?" Blaine wasn't really a cereal person, he preferred eating bacon and eggs himself, but he had seen commercials for the green and pale red cereal before, but he just couldn't remember the brand.

"They are Apple Jacks," Kurt haughtily responded, "and they are fucking delicious."

* * *

><p>If you've enjoyed reading these, please review and let me know! Love you all!<p> 


End file.
